Mane-iac, el juego final
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Spin-off de Caos la era de Spike. La historia de cómo Humdrum de Power Ponies se tornó al lado oscuro tras la muerte de Mane-iac.


**Mane-iac: juego final**

Las Power Ponies (y Humdrum) entraron a la cárcel de máxima seguridad y tras saludar al alcaide, un guardia las guio hacia el ala de máxima-máxima seguridad; donde mantenían a los criminales más peligrosos de todo el medio. Entre ellos, su mayor enemiga, a quien después de múltiples batallas sin sentido finalmente lograron capturar: Mane-iac.

El doctor las vio llegar y se apartó. Al igual que la última vez que la vieron ella estaba tras una gruesa pared de vidrio vigilada de todos los ángulos; rodeada de veinte guardias las veinticuatro horas, en un ambiente especializado que mantenía su melena del demonio por completo sujetada con un equipo especializado.

Pero en lugar de verla jurando venganza y tratando inútilmente de escapar, se mantenía inmóvil en su cama. Ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse al ver a las Power Ponies, se limitó a bajar los ojos por unos instantes y luego volvió a ver hacia el techo sin emoción alguna.

—¿Y bien? — Preguntó Matter-Horn.

El doctor le mostró varias tomografías.

—Comenzó a quejarse de jaquecas, al principio la ignoramos pensando que era otro de sus trucos bobos; pero al final decidimos hacerle un chequeo. Ni siquiera resistió cuando la sedamos, luego tras hacerle unos cuantos exámenes… le hicimos una tomografía. Los resultados no son buenos. Y bueno, no es por desacreditar su victoria pero…

—La única razón por la que la vencieron la última vez es porque se está muriendo — dijo otro de los guardias.

El doctor asintió.

—¿Cómo que se está muriendo? — Saltó Mare-Velous. — No comprendo.

El doctor suspiró con tristeza.

—Sus poderes, sus poderes la están matando. Hasta ahora nunca entendíamos cómo funcionaba su melena, pero tras hacerle la tomografía hemos descubierto que el shampoo experimental y el accidente del rayo de algún modo hizo que las raíces de su melena penetraran hasta el cerebro, lo que le permite controlarla a voluntad; pero con el paso de los años las raíces se adentran más y más destruyendo tejido nervioso en el proceso.

—Mire doctor, ¿podríamos suponer que no todos sabemos de anatomía por aquí? — Dijo Zapp con sarcasmo, pero se calló cuando sus compañeras la miraron con reprobación. — Esto; sí claro, hay una moribunda aquí, pero ¿podrían?

Humdrum suspiró sin saber qué pensar en aquel momento.

—Su cabello está destruyendo su cerebro — explicó. — Y eso me suena a que tendrá una muerte horrible… no sé si a largo plazo pero…

—De hecho ya está sucediendo — dijo el doctor. — La razón por la que las llamamos aquí fue porque ella quiere hablar con ustedes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? — Preguntó Saddle Rager muy preocupada.

—No más de semana y media — dijo el doctor. — Lo siento.

Dicho esto, se retiró, seguido de todos los guardias dejando solas a las Power Ponies y a Humdrum, pero…

—Humdrum, será mejor que esperes afuera — pidió Matter Horn.

Humdrum iba a obedecer pero Mane-iac levantó su casco débilmente.

—Deja que el niño se quede… de hecho quiero hablar a solas con él pero como sé que nadie confía en mí mejor que se queden ustedes. Humdrum, voy a hacer como si estas seis no están aquí, ¿comprendes? Por favor Humdrum, acércate.

El tímido asistente se acercó; pero mirando hacia atrás, como buscando el apoyo de sus compañeras, quienes asintieron. Claro, estarían ahí para él.

—Humdrum, ¿qué tanto sabes de la eutanasia?

—¡¿QUÉ?! — Gritaron todos a la vez.

—Eutanasia, suicidio asistido. Me estoy muriendo **Humdrum** — enfatizó bien el nombre para dar a entender que el asunto era sólo con el ayudante de las Power Ponies. — Y es muy doloroso. No aguanto las jaquecas que empeoran mientras mi cabello hace papilla mi cerebro. Humdrum, ayúdame. Termina mi sufrimiento por favor…

Humdrum se quedó paralizado sin saber qué decir; después de todo alguien le estaba pidiendo que la matara, pero la peor parte era que podía ver la agonía en los ojos de la mayor enemiga de las Power Ponies.

—¿Por qué Humdrum? — Preguntó Radiance sintiendo escalofríos ante la idea.

—¿Sí, por qué yo? — Gritó Humdrum muy agitado.

Mane-iac cerró los ojos dejando escapar una lágrima.

—Porque con todo y todo, eres un amigo de verdad; Drake Fangs, el último que tengo. Fue gracias a ti que estas idiotas frustraron mis últimos planes y todo porque te subestimé; pero siempre creíste en mí, que parte de tu vieja amiga de la infancia estaba bajo esta maraña de pelos y por eso no desperdiciaste jamás la oportunidad de ofrecerme reformare. Era molesto, pero creías en mí y siempre lo aprecié; desgraciadamente ya es muy tarde para mí. Por eso… Drake, eres el único amigo que me queda. Por favor ayúdame… ahórrame mi agonía, te lo ruego Drakey.

Humdrum lloró golpeando el cristal.

—¡No puedes pedirme algo así! ¡Sabes que no Hair Beauty! — Gritó Humdrum.

—Drake…

Al final el joven dragón lloró con la nariz pegada al cristal mientras que las Power Ponies intercambiaban miradas preocupadas. Todo era demasiado para el chico, pero finalmente la vieja chispa de amistad que compartía con Mane-iac pudo más. Limpiándose las lágrimas miró a su vieja compañera de trabajo y ex mejor amiga.

—Está bien. ¿Cuándo quieres que lo haga?

—Ya mismo si puedes amigo Drake…

Humdrum hizo una mueca de dolor y se quedó de rodillas frente al cristal mientras que Filly-Second corrió a hablar con el alcaide. Finalmente tanto guardias como los doctores de Mane-iac entraron en silencio y tras mirar al subestimado ayudante de las Power Ponies con un recién encontrado respeto, el alcaide le trajo una pequeña caja en la que contenía la jeringa que utilizaban para las ejecuciones.

Con un nudo en el estómago, poco a poco activaron los mecanismos de seguridad que levantaron los paneles de cristal especial de la celda de Mane-iac mientras que Humdrum se limpiaba sus lágrimas y se acercaba con la jeringa.

—Espera — pidió la yegua. — Quiero ver tus ojos… ¿podrías remover tu antifaz por favor?

Humdrum obedeció y finalmente se acercó el momento de la verdad. La jeringa iba a penetrar en el casco de la demente criminal; cuando de pronto ella gritó con una poderosa furia y lo tomó del cuello usando su melena.

La primera en reaccionar fue Radiance que materializó un gran martillo y estaba a punto de darle su merecido a la demente; pero Mane-iac usó a Humdrum como escudo viviente haciéndola dudar, el tiempo suficiente para que otro de los tentáculos de cabello la tomara del cuello a ella y la estrellara contra el suelo. Luego tomó uno de los paneles de vidrio y lo quebró en la cabeza de Radiance dejándola inconsciente.

Zapp voló para lanzarle un poderoso relámpago que impactó de lleno en el cabello de la demente. Desgraciadamente el cabello es un excelente conductor y la corriente viajó a través de éste hacia Humdrum.

—¡Humdrum! — Gritaron tanto Zapp como Mane-iac, quien lo colocó cuidadosamente sobre su espalda antes de levantar a al inerte Radiance y acercar un pedazo de cristal a su cuello.

Fue suficiente para Saddle Rager que pronto rugió transformándose en aquella masa de músculos tan temibles. Rugiendo de la ira, Saddle tomó el catre de acero en donde dormía la demente y lo arrojó con bastante fuerza contra ella; por lo que usando sus tentáculos de cabello parte de ellos tomaron el catre y lo utilizaron para golpear a Saddle que saltó hacia la loca. El golpe sólo logró irritar a Saddle que pronto golpeando su pecho con furia volvió a lanzarse contra su enemiga pero Mane-iac deslizó sus tentáculos por debajo de ella y con experta precisión la inmovilizó mientras la otra se retorcía con furia. Finalmente un tentáculo se deslizó detrás de la nuca del monstruo amarillo y con un toque la relajó transformándola de nuevo en la dulce poni que era en estado normal.

—Antes de ser cosmetóloga me dediqué a masajista — explicó. — mientras apretaba cada vez más a la pobre Saddle. — A ti te detesto más que a nadie Saddle Rager, tú fuiste la que hizo que mi propio rayo me atrapara esa vez; y por eso se aceleró el proceso de mi muerte. ¿Qué se siente ser la responsable de acabar con una vida?

—Basta — dijo Matter-Horn preparándose pero no veía bien en donde atacar a la loca aquella ahora que tenía a tres de sus amigos en su poder. — Ya decía yo que era toda una estúpida farsa.

—No, en serio me estoy muriendo Matter Horn; y sí, quiero acabar con mi agonía pero no pienso morir aquí en prisión. Esta noche será la última de Mane-iac, pero será bajo mis propios términos.

—¿Qué hay de Humdrum? — Preguntó Saddle Rager. — ¿Era todo una farsa lo que le dijiste?

—No, era en serio. Es mi único amigo sincero y lo quiero a mi lado mi último día, el resto son meros secuaces.

Entonces golpeó a Saddle y a Radiance la una contra la otra y luego los soltó usando sus tentáculos para escapar de la prisión mientras el resto de las Power Ponies observaban; pero eso no detuvo a Mare-Velous que con su gran agilidad comenzó a rebotar por las paredes ayudada de su lazo dispuesta a acabar con Mane-iac, pero finalmente Humdrum levantó una garra.

—Está bien Mare-Velous. Yo quiero ir.

Eso desconcertó a la yegua y Mane-iac aprovechó para desaparecer mientras gritaba:

—¡ME IRÉ PERO ESTA CIUDAD RECORDARÁ POR SIEMPRE EL NOMBRE DE MANE-IAC, SE LOS PUEDO ASEGURAR!

Simplemente se fue, junto con Humdrum.

Zapp pateó una papelera que había por ahí.

—¡Maldita sea! Será una moribunda pero les aseguro que esa loca planea algo grande.

—Humdrum, ¿por qué? — Se preguntaba Mare-Velous.

Matter Horn simplemente suspiró y miró a sus amigas.

—Regresemos al cuartel, tenemos que localizarlos y de paso tengo algo que contarles, ¿sí?

Las Power Ponies asintieron y siguieron a su líder.

Finalmente en el cuartel activaron el gran localizador mágico.

—¿Otra vez en esa fábrica de cosméticos? ¿Es que en serio no tiene otro lugar dónde esconderse esa loca? Me aburre tener que pelear siempre en donde mismo — dijo Filly-Second fastidiada.

—Sí, a estas alturas ya nos sabemos todos los escondites del lugar así como sus puertas secretas y sorpresas. Con todo lo que gana su franquicia de cosméticos debería tomarse la molestia de comprar nuevas sucursales de villano — apoyó Zapp.

—Chicas, esto es serio— dijo débilmente Saddle.

Al final fue Mare-Velous la que puso el orden.

—¿Qué querías decirnos, Matter? — Preguntó volviendo al tema principal.

Matter-Horn sólo torció el gesto y miró al vacío.

—Es Humdrum, desde que entró al equipo ustedes no me han dejado de preguntar por qué rayos lo dejé si era prácticamente un estorbo.

Las demás asintieron. El chico había mejorado con el tiempo pero igual era más bien una carga ya que no podía hacer mucho por ellas a la hora de la verdad. Desde siempre él era quien financiaba el equipo como empresario exitoso que era, pero no ayudaba mucho más y siempre se preguntaron por qué de la noche a la mañana decidió hacerse su asistente; y más raro, por qué Matter Horn lo dejó. Al principio parecía un favor a un fan entusiasta pero era claro que había algo más allá de fondo siendo ella la más racional de todas.

—El asunto es que, ¿alguien se ha preguntado de donde viene la fortuna de Drake?

Se miraron entre todas, de hecho aquella era una buena pregunta.

—Del negocio de los cosméticos y los shampoos. Fundó la compañía Mane & Shoulders junto con su mejor amiga de toda la vida, Hair Beauty. Alias…

—Ay, tienes que estar bromeando — dijo exasperada Zapp.

—Me temo que es verdad — dijo Matter Horn. — Todo lo que quiere hacer Humdrum es recuperar a su amiga, y ahora… ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Lo único que podemos hacer es detener lo que demonios esté planeando Mane-iac ahora y finalmente estar ahí para Drake. No es fácil perder a alguien tan cercano.

Nadie dijo nada más y se pusieron cascos a la obra, la última vez que se enfrentarían a Mane-iac, se sentía algo de nostalgia en el ambiente.

En la planta procesadora de shampoos, Mane-iac revisaba los últimos detalles de su malvadoplan antes de comenzar con la hora de la verdad. Había tenido a sus secuaces colocando varios dispositivos en diferentes puntos de la ciudad los cuales emitirían una poderosa fragancia (del nuevo desodorante unisex desarrollado por Mane & Shoulders pero sólo que mucho más potente) el cual haría que todos los habitantes de Maretrópolis cayeran en un profundo sueño por culpa de la potencia de la fragancia de lavanda en el ambiente.

—Es hora — dijo, haciendo que uno de sus secuaces pusiera en marcha las máquinas.

De camino a la guarida, las Power Ponies sintieron el extraño olor en el ambiente.

Zapp, Saddle y Matter se elevaron para ver qué ocurría, pronto vieron a los ponis desmayarse a media carretera por culpa de aquella nube de desodorante que subía y subía.

Zapp ni lenta ni perezosa creó un tornado para alejar esa nube del demonio de sus amigas, pero no pudo hacer mucho más; los dispositivos de la demente estaban por toda la ciudad y no sólo algunos puntos. Era una situación más bien normal para las Power Ponies.

—Bien — ordenó Matter Horn. — Todas activen sus respiradores, sepárense y terminemos con esto antes que alguien salga herido.

Obedecieron a su líder.

Mientras, Humdrum miró hacia la cama en donde yacía Mane-iac muy sonriente.

—Bueno, hasta ahora tu plan empieza bien. ¿Qué sigue?

Mane-iac cerró los ojos.

—Nada — dijo desganada.

—¡Oye vamos, no puede terminar así! ¡No si se trata de uno de tus planes raros! — Dijo Humdrum. — Eres mucho más lista que esto.

Mane-iac suspiró.

—Es algo para mantener a esas seis ocupadas mientras que tú y yo manejamos nuestro asunto sin resolver — dijo Mane-iac ofreciéndole a Humdrum la jeringa y el líquido que le dieron en la prisión. — Pero antes que lo hagas, hay algo que quiero darte. Amigo mío.

Humdrum asintió. Entonces Mane-iac activó el botón que llamó al resto de sus secuaces, que en silencio vinieron a presentarle sus respetos a su vieja líder.

—Drake… te dejo mi parte del imperio Mane & Shoulders; así como lo más importante para mí: imperio del mal.

Los secuaces silenciosos se cuadraron mientras que Humdrum miraba alrededor por completo afectado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Qué? Pero Beauty, esto es…

—Ambos sabemos por qué te uniste a las Power Ponies aun si no tenías poderes propios amigo mío, fue por mí. Lo aprecio Drake, eres un gran amigo… y perdóname por haberte hecho perder tanto tiempo, soportar tantas humillaciones por no ser tan fuerte como ellas (y hablo de Zapp). No valgo tanto, o eso pensaba, pero el ver que para ti valía la pena seguir luchando por mi cordura… Drake, gracias.

—Pero no puedes dejarme esto así como así — dijo Humdrum. — ¡Yo soy uno de los buenos!

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños?

Drake lloró mientras abrazaba a su amiga, que se limitó a devolverle el gesto. Claro que lo recordaba, la tierna y tímida chica que no tenía ningún amigo; y el joven dragón entre ponis que por lo mismo fue relegado del resto de sus compañeros de clase y dejado de lado. La amistad entre ellos fue natural, y se juraron que siempre estarían ahí el uno para el otro sin importar qué. Siempre juntos se enfocaron en sacar las mejores notas de su instituto y pronto se centraron en el estudio enfocándose en la química; para terminar fundando juntos el imperio de los cosméticos y el shampoo que tanto se había afamado.

Pero entonces llegó el accidente que transformó a Hair Beauty en Mane-iac. Drake intentó de todo por ayudar a su compañera pero el nuevo poder que llegó a ella la hizo deshacerse de todas sus inhibiciones y timidez transformándose por fin en la demente más buscada de todo Maretrópolis.

—Drake, ser la nueva yo era mucho mejor que ser mi antiguo yo; y ese es mi regalo para ti. Querido amigo, no voy a forzarte a nada que no quieras… pero me gustaría que te convirtieras en un nuevo tú; ya cambiaste una vez cuando cambié yo, pero es tiempo que hagas el cambio por ti mismo Drake. No por mí, sino por ti. Ya es tarde para mí y lo único que lamento de toda mi carrera es que Saddle se las haya arreglado para dispararme con mi propio rayo haciendo que mi muerte fuera más rápida.

—Beauty — lloró Humdrum.

—Desarrollé una cámara experimental que repetirá las condiciones de mi accidente Darke, pero en un entorno controlado y seguro. Te hará tan listo como yo… y como los dragones no tienen pelo no tendrás estos horribles efectos secundarios. Es algo así como mi despedida viejo compañero. No te obligaré si no quieres, pero si deseas buscar un nuevo horizonte para tu vida… úsala. Sólo te hará más inteligente, el resto es cosa tuya.

—Beauty… — siguió llorando el dragón.

La loca lo besó en la mejilla.

—Es hora Drake,

Y sin más el dragón tomó la jeringa mientras que todos los secuaces se quitaban las gorras de su uniforme en señal de respeto por su vieja líder y el nuevo por venir. Humdrum gritó con dolor y finalmente inyectó a Mane-iac, que cerró los ojos dulcemente.

—Adiós Humdrum, y piensa en mi oferta. Ya te hiciste un héroe por querer ayudarme, ahora es tu turno de ayudarte a ti. Y lamento darte tanta lata, dejé una lista con mis peticiones para mi funeral en mi oficina. ¿Me harías el favor? Gracias Drake.

Entonces dio el último suspiro.

—¡BEAUTYYYYYYYYYYYYY! — Gritó Humdrum.

Cuando las Power Ponies llegaron a la fábrica, se encontraron con las puertas abiertas de par en par. Sin trucos sucios ni nada, solamente un recibimiento como que no les importara que entraran. Entonces entraron. Se encontraron con todos los secuaces de Mane-iac vestidos de negro rodeando el ataúd.

Y en el centro de todo, Humdrum, llorando sobre su difunta amiga. Pero algo había cambiado en el chico, vestía un uniforme negro en lugar del traje clásico de Humdrum y él mismo parecía presidir la ceremonia.

Saludó a sus amigas.

—Hola — dijo sin ganas.

—¿Humdrum qué pasó?  
>—No tenía un plan maestro, sólo las quería ocupadas para hablar conmigo a solas — dijo él saliendo de la fábrica acompañado por los guardias. — Me pidió unas cuantas cosas para su funeral. Yo… me tengo que ir, lo siento chicas.<p>

Tan pronto Humdrum apretar un botón en un control remoto, una rociada de la laca especial de Mane-iac paralizó a las Power Ponies.

—Podrán salir de esta, estoy seguro pero ya no soy más su asistente — dijo él con tristeza. — Además de su mitad del negocio, Beauty me ha dejado su imperio del mal y me pidió que las encerrara en la fábrica mientras la exploto. Adiós y lo lamento.

Entonces salió de la fábrica y apretó otro botón, haciendo aparecer grandes portones de hierro que bloquearon la salida de las heroínas.

—¡Humdrum! ¡Drake! — Gritó Matter Horn sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Y antes que lo perdieran de vista, Humdrum negó con la cabeza.

—No Humdrum ni Drake, luego de todo lo que pasó hoy más el experimento al que me sometí, pueden llamarme Ultimate Drum.

Entonces las puertas se cerraron. Perdieron tanto un amigo como un enemigo; y un enemigo más había nacido.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que cualquiera esperaría más acción pero quería centrarme en los personajes de Mane-iac y Humdrum desde un punto de vista más bien emocional. Un one-shot trágico nacido de una comedia, eso sí que es nuevo diría yo.<strong>

**En fin, Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
